Hitomi's song
by Midril
Summary: Hitomi intenta vivir su vida universitaria de la mejor manera pero el deseo de volver a Gaia la embarga a cada instante sin dejarla tranquila. La casualidad no existe sin embargo el futuro todavia no esta tallado en piedra.
1. La soledad del recuerdo

_**Capitulo 1: la soledad del recuerdo.**_

Los rayos de luz comenzaban a molestarla. Sabía bien que debía levantarse sin embargo su cuerpo se resistía. Sólo había dormido un par de horas y estaba exhausta al haber estado hasta la madrugada estudiando para el examen de ese día.

-podría rendir el recuperatorio…- se dijo para darse la vuelta e intentar dormir.

-¡Vas a llegar tarde, Hitomi!- gritó una voz ingresando a la habitación de la joven de cabellos rubios.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser la voz de mi conciencia, Kazumi?- comentó con voz adormilada mientras observaba a su superyo personificado, por entre las sábanas.

-porque sino dejarías todo de lado y te encerrarías en tu habitación.

-no es cierto.-en el fondo sabía que su compañera tenía razón.

-si que lo es. Así que vístete y vamonos.

La joven se levantó a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia el baño. Lo mejor era hacer valer las horas de sueño perdidas en vez de volver a tocar ese apunte horrible de nuevo…

-sé que no estas triste porque tu relación con Kioya no haya funcionado. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede en realidad?

-nada… no me pasa nada.- comentó mientras se desvestía para tomar una ducha rápida.

Se hacían cuatro años exactamente desde que volvió a su hogar. Dios sabe que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas seguir adelante después de abandonar ese maravilloso mundo llamado Gaia mas le era imposible. Las primeras semanas veía a Van en sueños, feliz por su futuro. Sabía que habían podido reconstruir Fanelia y que lideraba con bondad y buen juicio. Empero hacia un año que no sabía nada ni lo sentía cerca, cosa que le encogía el corazón y demolía su espíritu. ¿Y si Van había muerto?, pensaba horrorizada ante la idea para luego desecharla. No podía ser, él era fuerte…

Una vez que estuvo lista, cogió sus cosas y luego de tomar un apresurado desayuno, se dirigió a la universidad en compañía de su amiga con quien compartía el departamento.

- todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-si, gracias- sonrió cabizbaja.

El examen terminó y lo pudo resolver sin dificultades. A pesar de haber terminado con Kioya, ellos todavía seguían siendo buenos amigos y él a veces hacía de profesor para la joven como en esta materia.

-¿qué tal te fue?- preguntó una vez terminado el examen.

-bien, todo gracias a ti- sonrió tiernamente.

- no tienes que agradecerme nada. A mi me sirvió muchísimo enseñarte, así pude aprender mejor los conceptos.

El joven contempló a su compañera de la misma manera en que lo había hecho desde que la conoció. Su rostro, sus labios, sus extraños ojos que parecían mirar más allá de las cosas, lo cautivaban entero. Había tenido suerte de haber pasado un mes junto a ella en plan de novios sin embargo ella rompió la relación alegando que no quería dañarlo. El joven desesperado por no perder contacto le pidió que siguieran siendo amigos a lo que ella aceptó gustosa. Hitomi lo quería mucho pero no de la manera en la que él necesitaba.

- ¿qué sucede?- inquirió en un tono preocupado. Desde que había llegado la notó triste y más melancólica de lo normal.

-nada, estoy bien. No dormí lo suficiente.- sonrió mas este acto fue automático y tal como apareció se desvaneció de sus labios.

-Hitomi sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Por favor, confía en mí.-pidió casi implorando.

Ella lo observó a los ojos. Sus grandes ojos negros reflejaban su genuina preocupación y en ellos podía ver reflejados sus tristes ojos verdes, haciéndole ver cuan amargada parecía.

Suspiró y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo lejos del bullicio. Lo llevó a una banca cerca de un lago artificial que había sido construido en la universidad, en donde estaban albergados diferentes especies de patos.

Exhaló el aire pesadamente. Tenía que alivianar su carga de alguna manera.

- recuerdas…- se detuvo. No sabía bien cómo comenzar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿recuerdas cuando te conté sobre… sobre extraños sueños que había tenido cuando estuve en el instituto?

-si, eran fantásticos, sobre todo los hombres con alas.

-si… bueno… en realidad no fueron sueños, Kioya.

-¿fue una película?-Hitomi lo miró directamente a los ojos y meneo la cabeza como negativa.- ¿entonces?

- fue real.

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras el viento de otoño soplaba levantando las hojas secas del suelo, haciéndolas danzar.

- ¿me estas intentando decir que fuiste a un mundo en donde se puede ver la Tierra y que puedes ver el futuro?

La joven asintió pensando que fue mala idea decirle la verdad. Kioya, de repente, comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras la chica lo observaba dolida.

-Hitomi eres genial, por un segundo me lo creí. Sería fabuloso ver un mundo así- se secaba las lagrimas producto de la risa.

- es verdad Kioya, sin embargo no intento que me creas, sólo necesitaba librarme un poco de estos pensamientos contándolos.

La expresión de la joven hizo que el chico se detuviera. Realmente parecía que lo que decía era cierto así que junto valor y decidió escucharla.

-lo lamento Hitomi, no pretendía herir tus sentimientos. Pero si es verdad lo que dices, ¿es que acaso quieres volver, por eso estas tan triste?

-hoy… hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde que volví de Gaia y… y yo…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras el corazón se le oprimía.

- ¿Por qué quieres volver? ¿Estabas enamorada de Van?

Todo su cuerpo dio un brinco al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-La vez que me contaste esa historia el rostro se te iluminaba cuando hablabas de ese chico que tenia un robot dragón. Parecía que le tenías mucho cariño y por tu reacción veo que no me equivoco. Es un poco difícil de creer pero… si tu me lo estas diciendo con sinceridad yo te creeré Hitomi. Sin embargo, sin tu presencia, la universidad se tornaría un poco triste.

-gracias Kioya- le agradeció desde el fondo del corazón para luego abrazarlo.

Una sensación cálida de bienestar la envolvió. Se sentía segura junto a su amigo, amada… Una vez que el abrazo terminó lo observó un instante. Ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos mientras que sus cuerpos se acercaban. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo se movían. Intercalaban las miradas entre sus labios y sus ojos. Cuando sus labios casi se rozaban, varias plumas níveas como el algodón cayeron del cielo haciendo sobresaltar a la joven mientras que voces lejanas susurraban algo sobre tierras salvajes y un mundo diferente.

-¿Qué sucede Hitomi?

- ¿Van?- inquirió al levantar una de las plumas que había caído en su regazo. – Van- sonrió contenta mirando hacia el cielo en el que pudo divisar la silueta de un dragón.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

La visión desapareció al igual que las plumas. El ánimo de la joven también cayó. Quizá sólo fue una jugarreta de su mente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de Gaia ni de Van, ¿por qué ahora? Seguramente lo anhelaba tanto que se maquinaba ilusiones con ese fin. Se levantó del asiento y corrió sin decir nada, dejando muy preocupado a su amigo.

- me estoy volviendo loca. Debo estarlo ya.- murmuraba mientras esperaba el tren para regresar a su departamento. Había decidido no ir al resto de las clases, no se encontraba de humor para eso.

-¿Kanzaki?- preguntó una voz familiar.

-¿Superior Amano?

- Dios, que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

-estudio en la universidad de arqueología. ¿Y usted?

- vine a visitar a unos amigos que viven en el campus. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Sigues leyendo el futuro?

-no… ya no. – comentó cabizbaja.

- recuerdo que eras famosa por eso. ¿Sigues corriendo?

- de vez en cuando pero ya no estoy en ningún equipo.

- no deberías desperdiciar tu talento Kanzaki. Eras muy buena.

- ¿estas en algún equipo de la universidad, superior?

-Si, hace una semana ganamos un campeonato entre las universidades, salió en los periódicos. Disculpa, ahí vienen mis amigos. Nos vemos.

El joven se alejó de ella mientras que recordaba cuanto cariño le había tenido en sus años de instituto. Sin embargo luego descubrió que ese amor había sido confundido por la admiración y respeto. En realidad había descubierto el amor de verdad en un hombre cabezota y orgulloso pero noble y amable.

Una vez en su departamento, tiró todas sus cosas y se desplomó en la cama. Suspiraba cada tanto recordando su aventura mientras que gruesas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-quiero regresar- susurraba entre sollozos.- quiero regresar a Gaia.

Las horas transcurrieron y la tarde avanzó rápidamente. Ya casi no había luz solar y el cuerpo de la joven estaba en la misma posición en la que se había acostado horas antes. No supo en que momento se durmió pero al despertar sintió una gran necesidad de tomar aire. Iba a salir con la ropa que llevaba pero, luego de echar un rápido vistazo a su ropero, buscó su conjunto de deportes y se dirigió a la calle. Cerca de allí había una pista para correr alrededor de una cancha de fútbol.

Se encaminó hasta allí a paso lento mientras que su mente permanecía en blanco. Era como si su cuerpo caminara por inercia hasta ese lugar. Observó la pista y resuelta se colocó en posición para salir a correr.

En realidad le había mentido al superior Amano. Desde el instituto ya jamás corría. Eso sólo le traía más recuerdos de su pasado y no quería revivirlos por la tristeza que le causaba el tener que vivir en éste lugar.

-ten el valor- se dijo a si misma mientras pasaba a la segunda posición.- ten el valor.

Su carrera improvisada comenzó. El calor pronto invadió su cuerpo y su corazón se aceleró. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios mientras sus piernas recordaban con felicidad cómo se sentía correr a esa velocidad y con tanta pasión. Una imagen pasó fugaz por su mente, el rostro del Rey de Fanelia, pensativo y frío como jamás lo había visto.

-Hitomi, te necesito.

La voz de Van le llegó tan clara como si hubiese estado en a su lado.

-¡Van!- exclamó sin dejar de correr, deseaba estar a su lado con todo el corazón.

Recordó su collar, el cual le había otorgado como regalo al joven para que no la olvidara. Lo visualizó en su mente y todo su ser fue embargado por la idea de regresar.

Un gran haz de luz la cubrió completa elevándola por el aire.

-¡Van!- gritó.

La pista de carreras quedó una vez más en la oscuridad y ahora se encontraba desierta. La joven había desaparecido sin dejar rastros.


	2. Gaia

_**Capitulo 2: Gaia.**_

Una vez despierta encontró que su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto de ramas. Al parecer había caído de un árbol haciéndose varios rasguños. Observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosquecillo.

-¿dónde…?

Comenzó a observar hacia todos lados hasta que pudo divisar una luz bastante alejada de donde se encontraba. Una salida de esa gran vegetación. Corrió con bastante destreza hasta que por fin, divisando un claro, apretó el paso y pudo salir de ese oscuro lugar.

Era de día allá afuera, pensó. El sol cegó su vista por un momento hasta que su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus ojos esmeraldas vieron llenos de lágrimas a la Tierra y a la Luna altas en el cielo.

-volví a Gaia.- murmuró y se dejó caer en el suelo agradecida porque su deseo por fin se había cumplido.

Sin embargo su felicidad no duró mucho; unos hombres uniformados la rodearon repentinamente, saliendo de sus escondites.

-mira, una jovencita. ¿Qué hace sola por aquí?-preguntó uno que parecía un troll por lo alto.

-mira la ropa que trae, ¿no te parece muy extraña?-otro le secundo, uno que tenía una forma de hablar muy particular, casi como si fuera una serpiente.

-debe ser una espía del enemigo.

-hay que llevarla.

Cada uno de los hombres que la rodeaban la observaban con duros rostros y expresiones de desconfianza. Uno la tomó por los brazos mientras ella forcejeaba inútilmente.

-vamos a llevarla al castillo y a interrogarla.

-esperen, no soy una espía.- exclamó con terror mientras otro de los guardias le ataba las manos.

- oh, eso es suficiente para mí, con esas palabras queda claro que no eres espía- dijo sarcástico y todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.

- dejen de hacer el ridículo y cuiden que no hayan más por los alrededores- ordenó una voz grave, al parecer el líder del grupo de guardias.

-si, señor.- dijeron al unísono.

-yo llevaré a la chica.- explicó luego de tomarla rudamente por los hombros y subirla a un alto caballo.

- no soy una espía. Soy Hitomi Kanzaki.

-si, si, todas dicen ser ella. También me dirás que ves el futuro y eres amiga del rey.

-¿estoy en Fanelia?- preguntó esperanzada y feliz.

- deja de hablar o haré que los chicos se diviertan un poco antes de llevarte.

La joven calló ante tal amenaza. Ese recibimiento no se parecía en nada a como había sido la primera vez que llegó a Gaia. Ahora si temía por su seguridad. ¿Y si nadie la recordaba? Si, estaba un poco cambiada, tenía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y había crecido bastante, ya no era tan niña como antes y sin embargo era la misma que había estado en Gaia hacia cuatro años. Sin embargo sus ansias de ver a Van eran más fuertes que su miedo.

Divisó, a lo lejos, un gran castillo que recordaba muy bien. El palacio de Fanelia había sido reconstruido y con el brillo del sol se resaltaba su esplendor.

La joven, contrario a su deseo de ver al rey, fue transportada a los calabozos y colocada en una oscura y fría celda.

-déjenme salir. Soy Hitomi y quiero hablar con el rey Van.- pedía, gritaba casi histérica a los oídos sordos de los guardias que custodiaban la cárcel.-dijeron que me iban a interrogar. Conozco a Merle y a Allen.

Estuvo hasta muy entrada la noche sentada en ese frío lugar alimentada sólo de pan y agua.

La mañana llegó y sus esperanzas se desmoronaban.

-por favor, necesito ver a Van. Puedo contarles todo lo que sucedió cuando estuve. Si llamaran a Merle ella les diría.

- Mi padre me contó-comenzó a decirle desde cerca uno de los guardias más jóvenes- sobre una joven que salvó a Gaia del imperio de Zaibach.

- por favor- se acercó más a las rejas- dile que estoy aquí. Él vendrá. Por favor. O llama a Merle, ella sabrá la verdad.

El rostro del guardia vacilo un momento mas luego de cavilarlo por unos segundos pidió a uno de los guardias una hoja y una pluma. Escribió una nota rápida y la entregó a uno de los mensajeros del rey.

-dile que es algo urgente- pidió al mensajero y este asintió con la cabeza.- es todo lo que puedo hacer- dijo una vez que el mensajero se fue para luego observar a la joven.

-gracias.

En una oscura habitación un hombre fornido con el cabello enmarañado y ojos sombríos observaba balancearse un dije de color rosa. Contaba, abstraído, los segundos con aquel singular objeto.

Un llamado en la puerta lo hizo detener y guardar el preciado objeto una vez más en su bolsillo, junto a su corazón.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó en tono osco.

-su alteza, es una nota de uno de los guardias del calabozo. Me dijo que era importante.

- ahora no puedo leer nada, pronto vendrá el rey de Asturian a tratar unos asuntos importantes y debo estar listo.

-si, su alteza- dejó la carta en el escritorio del gran salón y salió de allí con paso rápido.

Se dirigió a la habitación contigua a cambiarse y a alistarse para la visita de su invitado. Una vez listo suspiró con pesadez. Al levantar la vista, observó un gran ventanal que mantenía todo en penumbras. Lo abrió aplicando más fuerza de la esperada, hacia meses no lo abría. El sol le hirió los ojos mas pronto se acostumbró a la claridad. Una suave ráfaga de viento ingresó en la habitación moviendo unos cuantos papeles haciendo que la nota escrita por el guardia quedara sobre la gran capa de negro terciopelo que adornaba la espalda del rey llegando hasta el suelo y un poco más.

Se dispuso a salir y una vez fuera, cerró la puerta.

Los minutos pasaban tortuosamente mientras la joven esperaba impaciente la presencia del rey en ese oscuro lugar.

-él va a venir, estoy segura.- se convencía a si misma creyendo a la voz de su corazón que le decía que todo estaría bien. – por favor Van, ven por mí.

La noche llegó nuevamente para desgracia de la joven que ya no tenía esperanzas de salir de ahí. Rogaba con todo su corazón que el rey viniera pero sabía que era muy improbable. Seguramente se hizo el desentendido alegando que no conocía a ninguna Hitomi o pensando, como el guardia que la escoltó, que era una de las tantas mujeres que se habían hecho pasar por ella. Se resignó ante la idea de pasar sus días allí. Ya el joven guardia que la había auxiliado relevó su puesto y sus incontables intentos por hablarle resultaron vanos.

- pienso que es lo mejor- comentaba un hombre alto de piel morena.

-si, también lo creo así. La batalla será inútil si no unimos fuerzas.

El hombre dio un gran suspiro observando los penetrantes ojos de su anfitrión.

- le noto muy melancólico, señor Fanel. ¿Sucedió algo más?

-no, nada. Sólo estaba pensando.

- no piense mucho o se le quemaran las ideas- comentó burlón recibiendo como respuesta un silencio y el ensimismamiento repentino de su interlocutor.-hombre, alegre ese rostro. Bueno, si, estamos en una guerra pero hay esperanzas.

-eso espero.

-ánimo hombre- al acercarse a joven cabizbajo, se dio cuenta que pisaba un papel doblado- ¿y esto?- vio el nombre de quien lo escribía- parece que es del calabozo.

-¿qué? Ah, la nota que me dieron esta mañana, lo había olvidado.- tomó el papel y comenzó a leer con desinterés mas sus ojos se abrieron grandes como los de un búho y salió corriendo del salón, dejando boquiabierto a su acompañante.

La joven ya terminaba de comer su escasa cena cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados y una voz grave pero familiar exigiendo que le abrieran las puertas. Una figura alta y esbelta se presentó frente a ella sin dejar de observarla. Ambos se contemplaron en un silencio que hizo al tiempo detenerse. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

-su alteza, ¿que lo trae por este lugar?

-liberen a la prisionera- demandó en voz alta e intimidante.

-enseguida, su alteza.

El soldado, quien tenía las llaves, temblada de pies a cabezas. Era la primera vez que veía a su rey en persona y tal encuentro lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Por tal motivo dejó caer más de una vez las llaves exasperando a su rey.

-déme las llaves- exigió con impaciencia y abrió la celda de manera atropellada.

Una vez abierta ingresó en la celda escasamente iluminada mientras que la joven aun seguía en el piso.

-levántate- pidió intentando suavizar su voz aunque le era difícil, hacia tiempo no hablaba dulcemente con nadie.

La joven se irguió como pudo y tomó la mano que le extendía el rey. Subió a su lado las escaleras sin dirigirle la palabra, mientras él la llevaba casi a tropezones por el castillo.

Una vez en la habitación donde había estado contemplando el dije por la mañana, la sentó frente a la chimenea, ahora ardiendo con una viva flama y la contempló embelezado.

-¿eres tu… Hitomi?- preguntó cauto sin embargo todo su cuerpo mostraba, con un leve temblor, que se encontraba sumamente sorprendido. Un dejo de la voz que tuvo de adolescente se hizo paso por unos instantes entre el grave tono que había adoptado la actual.

La joven sin lograr que las palabras salieran de sus labios asintió con la cabeza. El rey perdió la fuerza de las piernas y se desplomó en el suelo sobre ellas sin dejar de mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente.

- esto es uno de los tantos sueños que tengo, ¿no? Esos en los que creo que regresas y me prometes nunca más irte. Mi deseo ferviente de tenerte en estos momentos tan oscuros seguro ha hecho en mí estragos, haciéndome tener alucinaciones.

- no soy- comenzó y los ojos del joven se agrandaron más escuchando nuevamente esa dulce voz que sólo escuchaba en sus sueños- una alucinación, Van. Volví.

El rey no pudo más y se abalanzó hacia ella estrechándola en su pecho.

-Hitomi, Hitomi, eres tú, eres tu de verdad. No sabes cuantas noches me lamenté el haber dejado que te fueras, el haber consentido en ello. Pensé que nunca más, luego de tantos años de ausencia, volverías a Gaia. Pensé… -su rostro se ensombreció- pensé tantas cosas por ya no sentirte, pero aquí estas- la tomó con ambas manos del rostro observándola con los ojos muy brillantes por la emoción.

Por su parte ella lloraba de felicidad ya que por fin estaba al lado de la persona que había amado por tanto tiempo.

-yo también pensé que nunca más te vería, Van. Cuando dejé de tener visiones sobre ti creí que te había sucedido algo.

- Pero aquí estas, sana y salva a mi lado. No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que soy.- la estrechó nuevamente entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba bastante más delgada de lo que recordaba por lo que una horrible idea cruzó por su mente- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el calabozo?

- casi dos días.

-¡¿dos días? Voy a matar a esos guardias. ¿Cómo no me avisaron antes?- exclamo encolerizado a punto de salir corriendo en busca de las cabezas de aquellos hombres.

-cálmate.-pidió acariciando su mejilla ahora coronada por una cicatriz- Uno de los guardias me dijo que muchas chicas se hacían pasar por mi. Estoy segura de que no querían causarte problemas.

-si- dijo un poco mas relajado sucumbiendo ante las cálidas caricias de la mano de la joven- hay muchas que desean estar a mi lado y disfrutar del trono de Fanelia por lo que se hacen pasar por ti. Cientos de veces vinieron jovencitas afirmando ser de la Luna fantasma con el único propósito de verme y declararme su amor.

-¿y por qué se hacía pasar por mí?

El joven sólo sonrió mirándola tiernamente como hacia tiempo atrás la había observado con su uniforme de su mundo mientras lo salvaba de los gaimelef del imperio enemigo.

- todavía sigues siendo tan ingenua como antes Hitomi. ¿En realidad no sabes por qué se hacen pasar por ti o lo haces a propósito para que te lo diga?

La joven lo contempló y rápidamente sus mejillas se encendieron. Si, se dio cuenta de que su amor seguía intacto al igual que el de ella.

-pero pidamos algo de cenar para reponerte. Y debería mandar a traerte unas ropas, debes tener frío con eso.-dijo observando los cortos pantaloncillos de la joven.

-si, un poco. Gracias.

- no tienes que agradecerme. Yo soy el que esta agradecido de tenerte aquí nuevamente. –se dirigió hacia la puerta y llamó a uno de los guardias para que trajera agua, comida y ropa de mujer.

-señor, ¿qué le digo al rey de Asturias?

-ah, cierto, lo olvidé por completo- hizo una mueca meditando un instante-dile que mañana continuaremos, que ahora un asunto urgente ha requerido mi completa atención.

-si, su majestad.-sonrió burlón el chico. Como respuesta el rey le dirigió una mirada gélida.

Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia la joven de cabellos rubios quien observaba el retrato colgado sobre la pared. Era extraño ya que era el del Rey Fanel pero este tenía de fondo a la luna fantasma.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó cerca de ella sobresaltándola.

-si, es muy hermoso.

- ¿la pintura o el modelo?-comentó burlón.

Ella sólo sonrió mientras contemplaba en detalle el cuadro.

- ah, me extraña que no te pintaran junto a Merle. ¿Dónde esta?- El rostro de Van se ensombreció de repente y sus puños se contrajeron.- ¿sucedió algo?

El joven no respondió, el recuerdo lo hacia sentirse muy triste y desgraciado. Hitomi, quien anhelaba una explicación, lo tomó del rostro y lo observó.

-¿Van?- sus ojos esmeraldas penetraron el alma del joven y pudo leer que algo realmente terrible le había sucedido a su amiga.

- cuando esta nueva guerra comenzó, unos hombres la llevaron como prisionera para tenderme una trampa. Yo fui hasta ellos y luche con todas mis fuerzas pero cuando el último de ellos quedaba, antes de suicidarse, me disparó con una ballesta. Merle, no sé cómo, se interpuso entre mi cuerpo y el disparo. La flecha le dio en el corazón y al poco tiempo…

-cuanto lo siento Van…-lo estrecho entre sus brazos mientras él se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo- Pero seguro murió feliz sabiendo que pudo protegerte.

El joven se separó lentamente y le dedicó una triste sonrisa mientras la tomaba por el rostro y la observaba con detenimiento.

-estas diferente pero a la vez eres la misma Hitomi. Tienes el cabello más largo y estas más alta.

-tu también estas más alto. Recuerdo que antes éramos casi de la misma estatura.

- bueno, tenía que crecer en algún momento- sonrió mientras su corazón daba un vuelco al observar los suaves labios de la joven un poco entreabiertos.

-Van…

Fue acortando la distancia lentamente para luego unir sus labios en un tierno y ansiado beso. Ese beso que se había prometido darle antes de morir por fin pudo ser dado. Ese beso lleno de amor por fin llegó a puerto, le fue dado a la persona que ocupaba y colmaba su corazón desde hacia tanto tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo separarse a regañadientes.

-¿qué sucede?- gruñó en voz alta.

-las cosas que me pidió, su alteza.

- pase- dijo con evidente enojo.

Una vez que todas las cosas estuvieron dentro de la habitación, casi corrió al joven para que no molestara más.

- puedes elegir el vestido que quieras.

- ¿no hay problema?

El joven sólo le sonrió dándole a entender que su preocupación no tenía fundamentos. Pasó a la habitación en la cual el Rey dormía y procedió a cambiarse de ropas. El joven esperaba un poco ansioso para verla. Hacia tanto que deseaba tenerla a su lado que, separarse, aunque fuese por unos minutos, lo ponía bastante angustiado. Si hubiese podido la hubiese acompañado hasta la habitación para que se cambiara cerca de él sin embargo algo le decía que, además de que hubiese resultado incómodo para ella, él y sus impulsos lo habrían llevado a cometer una locura, una locura con la que había soñado muchas veces.

Una vez lista, salió luciendo un hermoso vestido de color verde musgo de mangas largas y vaporosa falda.

- me siento rara usando vestidos.- comentó avergonzada mientras se acercaba al rey.

Él, por su parte, la contemplaba embelezado. Estaba seguro que estaba mas hermosa que en sus recuerdos por lo que sus ojos brillaron con mas felicidad y anhelo. Con todo el autocontrol que poseía, se abstuvo de arrancarle el vestido y tomarla en esa misma habitación. Le indicó que se sentara y que disfrutara de la cena.

-¿tu no comerás?

-ya hemos cenado con el rey de Asturias, ¿le recuerdas?

-si, todavía recuerdo nuestras aventuras en sus tierras.

-bien, come a tus anchas.

La joven comenzó a comer por pequeños bocados mientras Van observaba su boca, como limpiaba los restos de comida con su lengua y se ponía nerviosa al sentirse observada.

-te quedó un poco ahí.- le dijo pasando un dedo por la comisura de los labios rosáceos de la chica para luego llevárselo a la boca, provocando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven.

No podía aguantar más. La piel le quemaba y la sangre le ardía por tenerla tan cerca. Cortó la poca distancia de la que estaban y se fundieron en un beso apasionado y febril. Si, ambos deseaban ese contacto pero ninguno se había animado a hacerlo de nuevo.

La puerta nuevamente sonó exasperando al joven diez veces más que la primera interrupción.

-¿qué sucede ahora?

- ¡alteza, Escaflowne esta brillando!- el joven abrió la puerta de golpe con aspecto horrorizado.

-¿cómo?

-¡esta brillando con una extraña luz!

Van se acercó hasta la ventana abriéndola de un golpe para contemplar extrañado como un haz de luz emanaba del lugar de las montañas donde se encontraba oculto el templo del dragón blanco.

Una visión se hizo presente en la mente de Hitomi. Un gaimelef color verde, Escaflowne esgrimiendo una espada, las montañas en llamas y ella misma sobre el dragón blanco aferrada a la espalda de Van mientras dragones oscuros los persiguen.

- van a atacar al templo de Escaflowne.- exclamó con miedo.

-¿tuviste una visión Hitomi?

Asintió enérgica mientras que el rey daba órdenes para que los guardias vayan al templo.

- tenemos que ir hacia allá. Esto es muy raro. Ya antes han intentado profanarlo pero esta vez me temo que es diferente. ¿Qué más viste Hitomi?

- un gaimelef verde y nuestra huida sobre Escaflowne.

- me lo temía- suspiró tensando sus músculos.- toma, póntelo. Quiero que te proteja para que nada te suceda- le extendió el collar que tan recelosamente había conservado esos largos años.

-Van… gracias.- se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y salieron tomando el camino hacia el templo.

Van presionaba la mano de Hitomi contra la suya no tanto para darle coraje a ella sino para que ella se lo diera a él. Siempre se había sentido seguro junto a ella y ahora que podía echar un vistazo al futuro podía serenar un poco su mente. De igual manera lo que la chica vio lo horrorizo bastante. Sabía que por fin ese día que con tanta angustia esperaba había llegado.

La noche aparecía con grandes nubes rosáceas en el cielo augurando extraños sucesos. El silencio aparente antes de la tormenta, pensaron los guardias camino al templo.


	3. Escaflowne

_**Capitulo 3: Escaflowne.**_

El camino hacia el templo era bastante difícil de hacerlo por la noche. El sendero silvestre tenía muchos obstáculos que los ojos inexpertos no podían divisar con facilidad.

-ven más cerca de mí, de lo contrario te tropezaras con las raíces.- sugirió tiernamente Van.

- no me trates como una patosa. Puedo caminar bien sin tu ayuda.- intentó soltar su mano de la del rey pero éste la sujetó con más fuerza.

- no voy a soltarte- se acercó a su oído- nunca más voy a soltarte.

La joven agradecía que estuvieran en la oscuridad escasamente iluminados por antorchas porque, de lo contrario, la habrían confundido con un tomate de lo roja que se había puesto. Van veía sonriente los estragos que causaba en la joven empero sus palabras eran ciertas. No la dejaría ir de nuevo. Ya lo había decidido.

Los guardias a pesar del terror que tenían por ese extraño suceso, se sentían dichosos de ver, por fin, feliz a su rey en compañía la jovencita de la luna fantasma. Se lo observaba con una luz diferente, como si brillara por dentro al igual que escaflowne. Algunos comentaban que quizá sólo fuera eso, que la conexión entre el gaimelef y el rey todavía no se había roto.

-¿Sabes que son esos dragones que vi, Van?

-últimamente estuvieron habiendo destrozos en varias ciudades. Fanelia y Asturias fueron las primeras pero sin graves pérdidas y cerca de las zonas más alejadas. Pensábamos que era un enemigo en común pero otras ciudades comenzaron a tener los mismos ataques. Quien los habían presenciado decían que eran grandes dragones que surcaban los cielos pero todos los rebaños estaban intactos en cada ataque por lo que resultaba extraño. Si los dragones atacan es por hambre o porque se sienten en peligro pero… es algo extraño.

-¿Y por qué piensas que atacaron éstos?

-… tengo varias hipótesis… no obstante espero que ninguna sea la verdadera. Luego de esta frase tan extraña para Hitomi quedaron en silencio. El joven rey caminaba pensativo sin soltarla.

Llegaron luego de unos veinte minutos al templo del dragón. Éste se encontraba dentro de una montaña, en la profundidad. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada no se animaban a entrar temiendo que les sucediera alguna tragedia extraordinaria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Escaflowne comenzó a brillar? - preguntó con autoridad a uno de los vigilantes del templo.

-desde hace media hora señor. Pero ninguno de nosotros pudo entrar…

-¿por qué razón?

-bueno…-comenzó a decir sin excusa aparente.

-debería conseguir guardias con más coraje.

Casi dando un paso dentro de la cueva Hitomi grito su nombre para detenerlo. Unos instantes después unos dragones de color verde como de la visión de la joven, aparecieron detrás de la montaña haciendo que la luz de la cueva se hiciera más intensa y que Escaflowne apareciera en su forma alada frente de todos produciendo que la misma luz envolviera a Van.

-¡Van!

Éste comenzó a elevarse junto a Escaflowne mientras los dragones asechaban la ciudad incendiando casas y trayendo el pánico. Un sonido constante y taladrador aturdía los oídos de Hitomi quien no podía escuchar nada. Incluso la luz que rodeaba a su amado la cegaba impidiéndole ver algo más.

La figura del rey alcanzó la armadura y pudo subir al mando de ella mientras veía como todo se cubría de fuego a su alrededor.

-¡cuiden a Hitomi con sus vidas!- les exigió a los guardias mientras él iba directamente a enfrentarse con esos temibles dragones.

Si, eran temibles ya que eran el doble de grandes que Escaflowne y el doble de peligrosos; además del fuego, sus espinas eran letales, según se contaba.

En su primer enfrentamiento, utilizando la espada de su armadura, Van descubrió algo extraño; los dragones no eran de carne y hueso, eran como armaduras sin pilotos.

-¡Van, cuidado!

La voz de Hitomi lo trajo a la realidad para protegerse justo a tiempo del ataque de calor de uno de sus atacantes. Pero al parecer no pensaban atacarlo sólo a él. Uno ya apuntaba hacia la joven por lo que, con ágiles reflejos, Van alcanzó a Hitomi antes de que una de esas bestias la golpeara y la subió detrás de sí.

- ¡A la derecha, Van!

-¡Agárrate fuerte Hitomi! Vamos a alejarnos de la ciudad para que no hagan más destrozos.

La joven se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo del piloto mientras que éste daba peligrosas vueltas con su dragón atrayendo la atención de los demás y dándoles a entender que huirían.

-¡Son diez!

- No voy a abandonar a mi pueblo por segunda vez.- murmuró mientras intentaba idear algún plan para acabar con esos dragones.

La luna fantasma se alzaba en el azul profundo del firmamento, mientras que la pareja volaba con todos los sentidos puestos en no morir calcinados por el ataque de sus enemigos.

Después de varios movimientos evasivos, al rey se le ocurrió una idea. Dio la vuelta a su gaimelef alado y fue rumbo a encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los dragones que los seguían. Ambos iban a máxima velocidad sin dar el brazo a torcer. Su enemigo estaba preparándose para atacar; un poco de humo salía de su boca mientras se dirigía directamente para dar un golpe certero. Casi rozando a su rival, condujo a Escaflowne en una picada sorprendente hacia arriba mientras que el otro gaimelef quedaba perplejo antes de ser incinerado por uno de los suyos.

-¡buen movimiento Van!-le alentó la joven rubia mientras lo abrazaba afectuosamente.

-no cantemos victoria aún- dijo al instante de ver como otro de los dragones los seguían.

De a uno iban apareciendo mientras Van intentaba que su mente carburase más rápido. Tenía a los nueve gaimelef pisándole los talones sin poder decidir qué hacer. El primero que les dio alcance los golpeo de costado haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio, mientras que otro los recibía del otro costado para hacer lo mismo. Intentaban tumbarlos de Escaflowne pero el rey de Fanelia no lo permitiría.

En el tercer golpe Hitomi perdió el agarre y comenzó a caer a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras que Van no podía salir de la redada en la que se encontraba.

-¡Van!-gritó desesperada mientras caía.

-¡Hitomi!

En segundos desplegó sus alas y se arrojó al vacío rogando poder alcanzar a la joven antes que tocara el suelo. Las plumas se desperdigaban a su paso mientras que todo su ser intentaba llegar hasta su amada Hitomi.


End file.
